


Under Cover

by tray_la_la



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tray_la_la/pseuds/tray_la_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy always does her best work in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover

~

"Fuck, Pansy. _Come on_."

Pansy smirked as she slowly worked the thick leather belt from the loops of Millicent's jeans. She paused every few seconds to rub her cheek along the bulge trapped behind the buttons of Millicent's fly, breathing in the familiar scent of sweat and unwashed denim. She pulled the end of the belt taut until the metal fastener slipped from its well-worn hole and the buckle fell against Millicent's hip.

Millicent's hand tightened around her shoulder as Pansy eased each button free until the jeans sat low on Milicent's hips, exposing an inch of the navy cotton pants Millicent wore whenever she packed to play. "Merlin, Pans. Hurry the fuck up, already."

Pansy bit her lip as she teased one blood red fingernail along Millicent's waistband. She laughed at Millicent's impatient grunt, rocking back on her heels to avoid the thrusting hips trying to get nearer to her mouth.

The sound of footsteps nearing their corner in the back of the bar broke through Pansy's laughter, and she felt Millicent stiffen, shifting her weight to try to block Pansy from view. Pansy waited until the steps grew louder before she reached into the slit of Millicent's pants and pulled out her cock. Millicent moaned, and Pansy glanced up to find her eyes glued to Pansy's fist as it slowly stroked her dick, the footsteps seemingly forgotten. Pansy smiled, and the tip of her tongue snaked out to flick at the slit. She figured she only had a minute or so left to tease before Millicent got serious, and so she slowly rubbed the head all around her parted lips.

It must have worked, because the next moment Millicent's hand fisted in the back of her hair, pulling hard enough to make her cry out. "In your mouth." Millicent squeezed tighter. "Now."

Millicent loosened her grip and Pansy shifted on her knees to get closer, her cunt already pounding as she adjusted her hand around the base of Millicent's cock. She took the head into her mouth and sucked lightly until Millicent's grip tightened and Pansy let her lips slide down the shaft. Millicent's dick hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around the head, saliva slipping from the corners of her mouth as she tried to take Millicent deeper.

She pulled off of Millicent's cock with a pop, her lips slick and slightly swollen, and turned her face to look up at Millicent as her hand moved up and down Millicent's prick. "Like that?"

Millicent laughed, her voice slightly hoarse, and she tugged Pansy's head back towards her cock. "Yeah, like that. Now do it again."

The sound of footsteps, accompanied by laughter and loud voices, once again filtered into their secluded corner, and Pansy winked as she grabbed Millicent's arse and pulled her closer. She pressed a wet kiss to the tip of Millicent's cock before she laved her tongue against the slit and then slowly licked her lips. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at Millicent. "I think I can manage that."

~


End file.
